This invention relates to a bifurcated, interface for engaging an object to be manipulated.
This invention is particularly useful for providing a bifurcated, orbital replacement unit interface for use as an interface attached to an article orbiting the earth, e.g. a satellite, whereby the interface may be used to retrieve that article, or component parts thereof, by gripping jaws.
One type of interface has been designed for the retrieval and perhaps the replacement of small component parts of an orbital replacement unit, as a means of servicing a satellite, and is described and claimed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 8/005,066, filed Jan. 15, 1993. This interface is square in cross-section in plan view, and has a side view cross-section of chamfered walls similar to the side view of a sewing machine bobbin, so that gripping anvils can receive, align with and grip opposed chamfered wall corners of this square-bobbin-shaped interface.
While the square-bobbin-shaped interface is useful for servicing operations, it cannot be gripped sufficiently against slippage for retrieving and holding, for example, the orbiting satellite for, for example, transporting the satellite or holding the satellite for a servicing operation.
Previous attempts to provide an interface which can be gripped sufficiently, for, for example, transporting or servicing a satellite have been found to be prone to jam and to be damaged, resulting in difficulties in releasing the interface and to loss of accuracy in alignment with the gripping anvils after repeated use.
There is a need for an interface which can be gripped sufficiently for, for example, transporting or servicing a satellite, and which is not prone to jam and to be damaged, which will result in difficulties in releasing the interface and to loss of accuracy in alignment with the gripping anvils after repeated use.
There is also a need for an interface which will provide no backlash when gripped firmly by gripping anvils, and yet which will align with the gripping anvils in all of the axes x, y and z at right angles with one another.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.